Su partida
by Shadow-book
Summary: ¿Cuantas cosas serias capaz de decirle a una persona que amas pero acaba de morir y por ases del destino no te pudiste despedir?, ¿Que le dirias aunque fuera una ilusion?   N.A.:Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que dice Peter a Kitty


Su partida

_Que contradictoria y confusa puede…no, es la vida. Como es increíble que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes o lo que puedes tener simplemente estirando el brazo hasta que lo pierdes y ya no lo puedes ver más. Como por tu cabeza rondan los "¿Y si…?" o el famoso "¿Si hubiera…?", ¿Pero de que sirven ahora?, eso no te traerá a mi lado, por más que grite, patalee o llore, no vendrás a callarme con un beso lleno de amor y comprensión, tampoco vendrás a abrazarme para tranquilizarme y consolarme, mucho menos estarás aquí para secar mis lagrimas dándome palabras de apoyo…no, desafortunadamente no te aproveche cuando pude._

_¿Y si la primera vez que comenzamos a salir no te hubiera dejado por otra?, lo más seguro es que ahorita quizás tendríamos uno o un par de hijos, estaríamos casados, correría el riesgo de que no estuvieras a mi lado como ahora pero al menos no me arrepentiría de tantas cosas como ahorita…te extraño._

_¿Si hubiera apreciado todo el amor que me tenias en el momento en que debía?, quizás esto no pasaría, quizás ahora no estaría tirado en un bar, lo cual no recuerdo como llegue ni mucho menos el nombre, totalmente ebrio lamentándome como nunca._

_Te soy sincero, aun no entiendo totalmente lo que está pasando a mi alrededor, de un día a otro me doy cuenta de que no estoy muerto, y luego mi corazón late tu nombre quien sabe cuántas veces por segundo y para cerrar con broche de oro, me entero de un tonta profecía la cual decía que destruirá todo un planeta y por si las cosas no se pueden poner peor, te pierdo…perdona me fui por las ramas, el punto es de que…te extraño._

_A todos nos afecto tu partida, Hank le dolió el hecho de perder a una amiga y compañera de trabajo, supongo que eras de las pocas personas que le seguían el jueguito de la ciencia por un rato; Scott, bueno Scott es Scott, el intenta parecer fuerte porque es el líder y toda la cosa, pero se y de hecho se escucha en su voz que aun no se recupera del todo; El profesor, intento disculparse con todos pero de seguro ya te imaginaras como reaccionaron, antes de irse me dijo que habías sido una hija para él, también me dijo que eras de las personas a las cuales mas les debía por tu apoyo incondicional hasta el final, muchos te criticaron eso pero así eras tú, fiel hasta la muerte; Logan, jamás lo había visto tan ebrio, fue todo un espectáculo, te quiere mucho, en realidad creo que tenias el don de hacer que todos los que te conocieran te quisieran; Lo más increíble fue ver a Emma, ella aun sigue triste, cuando nos cruzamos por la mansión siempre baja la mirada e intenta evitar a toda costa cruzar palabra conmigo, no sé si sea por pena o porque ella fue la última persona con la cual hablaste y no conmigo._

_Fuiste, eres y serás alguien muy especial para mí, ahora me doy de topes contra la pared por no haber estado contigo más tiempo, tu frase aun está grabada en mi cabeza, es tan significativa y tan cierta a la vez, y es que para mi tú eras la perfección, tan pequeña y frágil pero a la vez fuerte y resistente, ruda y fría cuando se necesitaba pero sin llegar a extremos, inteligente pero no engreída, amable y confianzuda pero no ingenua y tonta, con un corazón tan grande como para salvar a un mundo entero lleno de personas sin siquiera conocerlas, aunque eso signifique terminar con tu vida._

-Te extraño

-Y yo a ti, y mucho Peter.

Y tras escuchar ese susurro apenas audible, Peter, un hombre locamente enamorado de una mujer que murió hace poco, se queda totalmente dormido, en un rincón de algún bar perdido entre las calles de la ciudad en la que habita ahora, tan grande como su dolor, pero tan pequeña como para albergarlo.

-¿Segura que es lo mejor?—Pregunto un vos masculina que provenía de un callejón a obscuras que estaba justo enfrente del bar.

-Segura, lo que más necesita ahora es desahogarse de alguna manera, después se dará cuenta de su error, e intentara proseguir con su vida, ya conoces a Peter.

-¿Pero, y la ilusión?—Volvió a insistir la misma vos—Eso no creo que sea muy bueno para su salud mental.

-Lo consideraremos como un regalo, recuerda que no se pudo despedir, aparte esta ebrio, pensara que fue el alcohol.

-Pero si hace eso ¿No corremos el riesgo de que se vuelva adicto?

-Amor, pareces principiante, en todo caso de que eso ocurra, te prometo que lo solucionare, tú no te preocupes por cosa pequeñas y déjame a mí los problemas mentales.

-De acuerdo, iré a traerlo para ya irnos a la mansión, si quieres espera en el auto.

Al ver como Scott cruzo la calle para llegar al auxilio que Peter gritaba en silencio, Emma no pudo evitar alzar la vista al cielo estrellado y derramar una pequeña lagrima y dedicarle una muy triste sonrisa a Kitty donde quiera que esté en ese momento.

-Insisto, no debiste haber sido tu—Y tras la frase que se repite todos los días mientras recuerda algo que aunque no fuera planeado ni querido, le afecto.

Se subió al auto a esperar a Scott y Peter para así seguir con su camino, jurándose internamente que su sacrificio no sería en vano y cuidaría tanto al hombre que más amo como al planeta que cuido con su vida hasta su regreso, porque regresaría, de eso se encargaría ella, la traería de vuelta para poder sentarse a platicar con ella como alguna vez se lo propuso, y es que aunque no quiera admitirlo sabe muy internamente, que la extraña.


End file.
